


C'est Pas De Ma Faute

by Mimosa31



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimosa31/pseuds/Mimosa31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis dans la merde. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi. Qu'ai-je donc pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi les frères Uchiha s'en prennent à moi ? Voilà mon tout premier PWP, c'est un peu dure a résumer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est Pas De Ma Faute

C'est Pas D'Ma Faute!

Chapitre 1 : C'est Pas D'ma Faute !

Je suis dans la merde. Vraiment. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi. Je suis charmant, gentil, serviable, séduisant. En somme un bon garçon. Alors pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ? Qu'ai-je donc pu faire au ciel pour mériter ça ?

Pas le choix, je dois aller voir Tsunade-sama, vite. Trouver une solution à mon problème, elle peut faire, j'en suis certain. Tsunade-baba m'adore et jamais elle ne me laisserait dans la mouise.

Je souris victorieux, bientôt mes problèmes ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Finalement le ciel est magnifique aujourd'hui et cette journée merveilleuse.

" Hors de question."

Quoi ! Mauvaise réponse Hokage-sama, essayez encore.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans ce village, bon sang. Vous êtes des shinobis ou des gosses de maternelle ? "

Mais qu'est-ce donc cette réaction ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais bon c'est que surement j'ai dû mal entendre.

" Non et non ! "

Aurais-je un problème d'audition, pourtant je me suis nettoyé les oreilles ce matin ! Toujours pas la bonne réponse, non mais ce n'est pas difficile de dire "oui bien sûr,comme tu voudras".

Bon je lui laisse une dernière chance, mais qu'elle n'abuse pas de ma patience.

" Regarde, fait la Cinquième en m'indiquant plusieurs piles de documents sur son bureau et d'autres étalées au sol. Vois-tu, rien que ça, ce sont des demandes de transfert. La quasi-totalité des kunoichis a demandé à changer d'équipe. La moitié des shinobis en a fait autant. Sais-tu combien de personnes cela fait ? Sais-tu le casse-tête que ça représente et les migraines que je dois me coltiner avec ces âneries ? "

Si je lui dis que je ne sais pas et que je m'en fous, cela va la vexer ? A chacun son job, est-ce que je lui demande de faire le mien ? Puis en quoi ces tracasseries administratives me concernent-t-elles ? Et comment peut-elle me comparer à tout le monde ? Moi je suis un être à part, exceptionnel. Unique !

" Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'ai que cela à faire, prendre en compte vos humeurs, vos envies soudaines, votre épanouissement personnel, votre bien-être? Ben non ! Si vous êtes là, c'est pour faire un boulot et peu importe l'équipe dans laquelle vous êtes. "

Elle peut me laisser placer un mot ou pas ? Moi, ce n'est pas pour mon confort personnel que je viens la voir, mais pour l'épanouissement du village, ce qui est bien plus important. Rien d'égoïste dans ma démarche. Non du tout, de l'altruisme à l'état pur. C'est bien moi tout craché ça, un jour ma bonté me perdra !

" Même Sakura, tu te rends compte, même ma disciple a demandé à réintégrer le terrain. Mais que pensez-vous bandes de morveux ? Que je peux faire des équipes de cinquante personnes ? Que je fais des miracles ? Que je suis Kami-Sama en personne ? "

Kami-Sama en personne, que ne faut-il pas entendre ! De suite les grands mots ! La personne se rapprochant le plus de Kami-Sama dans ce village c'est moi mais bon est-ce que je le crie sur tous les toits ? Ben non, modestie oblige.

Puis pourquoi me parle-t-elle toujours des autres, ma demande est complètement différente. Di-ffé-ren-te.

Où ai-je émis le désir de changer d'équipe ? Encore moins pour me retrouver dans l'une de celle que tous demandent. Non je ne suis pas encore devenu fou.

Un tout petit service. Un truc insignifiant. Mais vraiment rien du tout en fait ! Rien qui ne soit qui ne soit pas dans ses cordes. En plus cela ne lui prendrait que deux minuscules minutes, pas plus.

Je ne lui demande pas la lune puisque je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas me la décrocher. A l'impossible nul n'est tenu. Je le sais bien, tout le monde n'est pas moi.

Ma demande reste dans ses compétences. Envoyer en mission deux shinobis, loin du pays du feu pour une durée limitée – dix ans ça irait parfaitement – n'est pas compliqué pour elle.

On est loin de la requête miraculeuse ou insensée, non?

Rien de bien sorcier pour un Hokage.

Il faut constamment qu'elle en fasse des tonnes. Toujours à se plaindre pour le moindre petit tracas. Tu parles d'un chef !

Bon là, elle part complètement dans ses délires, je dois la recentrer sur moi et mon problème épineux.

" Tu es sourd ou quoi ?"

Heu lors de ma dernière visite médicale l'on ne pas diagnostiqué un début de surdité donc forcément c'est sa langue qui doit fourcher à chaque fois pour ne pas prononcer les mots que je souhaite entendre. Elle devrait peut-être consulter à mon humble avis, c'est pour son bien au cas où il faudrait qu'elle voit un orthophoniste.

" Non mais tu vas pas bien oui ? "

Pour l'instant je me porte comme un charme je me suis remis de mon rhume depuis déjà une bonne semaine. C'est gentille à elle de s'inquiéter de ma santé mais si elle veut que je reste bien portant qu'elle accède à ma requête.

" Il est hors de question que le village se prive pour je ne sais combien de temps de deux de ses meilleurs ninjas. T'es dingue ou quoi ? "

Deux de ses meilleurs ninjas ? Je suis le meilleur et je suffis largement au village pas besoin d'être trois !

Et au lieu de s'égosiller en me criant dessus – pour quelle raison d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas - elle devrait se calmer quelques minutes et examiner ma requête plus sérieusement, elle se rendrait compte que je lui enlève une épine du pied. Plus de soucis pour les demandes de changement d'équipe, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Je lui apporte la solution sur un plateau d'argent et voilà comment elle me remercie, en me prenant pour un illuminé.

La prochaine fois, qu'elle ne compte pas sur mon aide. Quelle ingrate !

" Alors tu me fais le plaisir de sortir d'ici et d'aller régler tes problèmes tout seul. Je ne suis pas une assistante sociale ou un conseiller du cœur. "

Comme si elle avait déjà fait dans le social ! Alors en conseillère du cœur… je n'ose même pas imaginer. Quoi que… suicides, crimes passionnels, dépressions…. Une hécatombe quoi ! Surtout qu'elle n'est même fichue de voir comment Jiraya la dévore des yeux et est raide dingue d'elle. Plus aveugle qu'elle, tu meurs.

Et la non-assistance à personne en danger c'est quoi ? Un crime ! Quand un matin l'on retrouvera mon cadavre quelque part dans Konoha qu'elle sache que cela sera uniquement de sa faute. Je prendrais bien soin d'écrire une lettre pour la dénoncer comme mon unique bourreau, elle est prévenue.

" Si tu arrêtais de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a une bite, tu ne serais pas dans la merde, sale mioche. "

Sale mioche ? Moi ? Je ne lui permets pas. Je suis un jeune homme de vingt ans, éblouissant, époustouflant, beau à tomber et hyper sexy. Une véritable bombe !

Puis je tiens à rectifier que c'est tout ce bouge et qui a une bite qui me saute dessus et non pas l'inverse, nuance.

" Donc maintenant, tu sors d'ici si tu ne veux pas que je te colle en mission seul avec eux pendant un mois et ce très très loin de Konoha. "

Est-elle folle ou quoi ? Veut-elle précipitée ma mort ? Je vois qu'elle ne désire pas comprendre mon désarroi. Très bien qu'elle fasse sa sadique, c'est elle qui me regrettera. Je m'en vais comme un prince je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, une fois de plus je dois me débrouiller seul.

" Non mais je te jure toujours à remuer ses fesses quelque part celui-là, pas étonnant qu'il se retrouve poursuivi par deux bêtes féroces. Cela lui servira de leçon à ce petit renard. "

Si elle croit que je ne l'entends pas derrière la porte, c'est mieux lorsque celle-ci est fermée. Bonjour la discrétion.

Donc pour elle ce qui m'arrive est pleinement mérité ? Pense-t-elle sérieusement que je suis le seul et unique fautif ? Non mais elle rêve !

Tout est de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne. Comme si j'étais assez idiot pour me mettre seul dans pareil pétrin. Je suis simplement le bouc émissaire idéal, voilà tout.

Qui est l'Hokage ici ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore elle donc qu'elle ne me fasse pas porter la faute pour son manque de jugeote. C'est elle et elle seule qui a décidé du retour des deux frères Uchiha et qui les a réhabilités au sein des shinobis du village.

Oui car le fond de mon problème s'appelle Uchiha. Ces deux hommes font de ma vie un enfer. Un chemin de croix !

Pour comprendre l'histoire il faut commencer par le début – non pas ma naissance l'on remonterait trop loin– pour saisir tout mon désarroi.

Tout débute un beau matin de printemps il y a trois ans lorsque le village de Konoha voit le retour de ses deux enfants prodigues. Le cadet blessé portant sur son dos son aîné mal en point. Une heure à peine après avoir franchi les portes du village tout Konoha était au courant de leur retour.

Repentants, la tête basse, les frères Uchiha rentraient au bercail. Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles lorsque j'appris la nouvelle à mon retour de mission.

Une fois leurs blessures guéries, ils durent expliquer de leurs agissements auprès du conseil. Résumer dans le détail les raisons de chacun de leurs actes prendrait trop de temps, je résumerai en disant que pour l'aîné justifia sa mission sous couverture et pour le second le désir de ramener son frère ''à la maison''.

L'amour fraternel, c'est si beau. Quelle sottise n'ai-je pas pensée ce jour-là.

Bien que lavé de toutes accusations, on leur tira pourtant l'oreille, ben oui ils avaient été de vilains garçons tout de même.

Les vilains garçons, j'adore. Quelle connerie ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit à cet instant-là.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent tout de même trois mois en prison. Mais bon, si tous les prisonniers étaient aussi choyés, visités et dorlotés que les deux frangins, je pense que plus d'un voudrait y rester indéfiniment. Il ne se passa pas un seul jour où ils ne reçurent des dizaines de visites, des tonnes de bentos préparés avec amour. Ils vivaient comme des coqs en pâte.

Sakura leur rendit visite tous les jours, une de leurs plus grands fans. Ce que moi je n'étais pas bien que deux ou trois, voire cinq ou sept, mais pas plus de dix fois j'accompagnais mon amie lors de ses visites, histoire de la soutenir.

J'suis un chic type. Quelle erreur n'ai-je pas commise à ce moment là.

La Gondaime les réintégra immédiatement aux ninjas du pays du feu une fois leur peine purgée. Vu que l'ensemble des shinobis de Konoha approuvait sa décision, Tsunade dut penser que sa décision était la bonne. N'a-t-on jamais vu une chose pareille arriver dans ce monde ? Je tiens à préciser que mon avis ne fut jamais demandé. Pour ce que ça intéresse j'étais mitigé quant à leur retour parmi l'élite des juunins. Ni pour ni contre.

Alors est-ce ma faute à moi si aujourd'hui j'ai quelques soucis avec les deux Uchiha ? Non ! Sérieusement Tsunade aurait dû tiquer. Lui fallait-il des lunettes ou quoi à la Cinquième? N'y avait-il vraiment qu'elle pour ne pas voir que les frères Uchiha sont des bombes atomiques ? Hein, faut pas être devin quand même pour remarquer une telle évidence !

Alors comment un jeune homme comme moi de vingt ans, parfaitement constitué et gay de surcroît aurait pu demeurer indifférent ?

Déjà que la majorité des kunoichis célibataires leur couraient après et que les shinobis bavaient sur leur passage, comment moi j'aurais pu rester de marbre?

Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout avec ses envies et ses besoins.

Puis n'est-ce pas pousser le vice que de réintégrer Sasuke dans l'équipe 7 ? N'était-ce pas de la provocation pure et simple ? Tsunade me cherchait des poux dans la tête là non ?!

C'est un peu comme de mettre de la nourriture devant une personne affamé en lui interdisant d'y toucher sans toutefois le lui dire implicitement. C'est de la torture, du sadisme, de la perversion. C'est criminel !

Je n'allais pas me crever les yeux pour elle (Tsunade) et ne pas remarquer que les frères Uchiha sont canons, pour ne pas dire carrément bandants.

Il m'arrivait souvent lorsque je me retrouvais seul dans mon lit de prendre soin de mon entrejambe en pensant à eux.

Je voulus d'ailleurs vérifié mon point de vue sur les deux frères un soir en faisant la remarque à Kiba alors qu'il me prodiguait une fellation magistrale. Je supposais que Kiba partagerait aussi mon opinion mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me retrouvai éjecté hors du lit et l'érection de mon partenaire retomba. Tant pis.

Depuis ce jour-là, allez savoir pourquoi, Kiba ne veut plus de moi dans son lit. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal, il me regrettera. J'ai un cul d'enfer et une bouche fabuleuse, un coup de rein incroyable et j'assure comme une bête au lit, dommage pour lui, ce ne sont pas les mecs qui manquent à Konoha.

Quelle bêtise ma bouche ne sortit pas à ce moment-là !

Malgré une liste éloquente suite à mes nombreuses conquêtes je ne suis ni un collectionneur ni un salaud. Je suis un séducteur, un gentleman qui n'a hélas que des relations éphémères, cela n'est pas de ma faute. Le manque de chance, simplement.

Je ne vole rien et je n'aime pas les paris impossibles. Comprenez les frères Uchiha.

Une fois ou deux l'on m'a traité de garçon facile. Facile, facile... de suite les grands mots. Non, en fait, je suis juste un mec pas difficile c'est tout. C'est complètement différent. La vie est suffisamment compliquée comme ça pas la peine de la rendre encore plus pénible.

J'ai deux règles pour éviter les ennuis.

Premièrement, ne jamais coucher avec des hommes déjà pris. Je ne suis pas froussard mais me retrouver au milieu d'une querelle de couple… Je ne suis téméraire qu'en mission pas dans ma vie privée ! Subir les foudres d'un mec trompé… je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui veut essayer.

Cependant un soir j'enfreignis cette règle. J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je précise. Kakashi, une exception à la règle. Non c'est vrai comment lui résister lorsque je me retrouve seul avec lui en mission et en état de manque ? Sa cicatrice à l'œil, son masque qui recouvre la moitié de son visage, ses cheveux argentés. Quelle personne saine d'esprit à Konoha n'a jamais fantasmé sur lui ?! Malgré son âge il possède un corps dieu grec. Par contre, que le ciel me vienne en aide si Iruka apprenait cet écart !

Je suis certain que malgré tout l'amour qu'Iruka me porte, il n'hésiterait pas à m'écarteler vivant pour avoir touché son homme. Je sais de quoi je parle, il paraît gentil comme ça le mec mais approchez un peu trop près de son juunin et vous verrez un autre visage. Certains ont essayé, ils ont eu des problèmes. Que Kami-sama me protège !

Deuxième règle, ne pas coucher avec des mecs trop beaux ou trop populaires car ils ont un énorme défaut : leurs fans.

Subir l'assaut d'une meute d'hystériques parce que j'aurais touché à leur idole…. Non non très peu pour moi, je tiens à ma vie. Ce sont de vrais kamikazes les groupies. Un cauchemar.

Donc après toutes ces explications, puis-je réellement donner raison à cette fainéante d'Hokage ? Non bien entendu, parce que si elle me connaissait bien, elle saurait que jamais, ô grand jamais j'irais contre une seule de mes règles.

La parfaite entente entre coéquipiers est primordiale pour la cohésion d'un groupe. De par ce fait j'entretiens de bonne relation avec chaque membre de mon équipe et en particulier Sasuke. C'est un hasard et je le précise.

Il se peut qu'à un moment j'eu souhaité confirmer quelques impression à son encontre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, juste de la curiosité comme tout bon ninja se doit d'en avoir.

Quelques fois, je sentis plus ou moins que Sasuke me regardait avec insistance et me matait sans vergogne… Là, je ne suis toujours pas coupable l'on est bien d'accord ?! N'est-ce pas normal de vérifier si l'on est pris d'un doute ? Si ! Bien voilà, je fis comme tout le monde dans pareille situation, je titillai un peu l'Uchiha pour voir si je ne me trompai pas.

Je pus, par inadvertance, deux ou trois - au pire peut-être cinq ou six fois - pousser le jeu un peu loin mais rien de bien dramatique. Rien qui expliquerait la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve aujourd'hui.

Peut-être se peut-il que je pus laisser sous-entendre à Sasuke qu'il pourrait explorer intimement ma personne. Mais j'ai bien dit ''peut être'' car je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr et même si je l'ai réellement fait – ce dont je doute – je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce chaud lapin (oui c'est bien le terme exacte pour le définir) qui se tape la moitié de la population féminine de Konoha (son frère s'occupant de l'autre moitié) me proposerait un rendez-vous. Suis-je responsable ? Non une fois de plus !

Puis qui suis-je pour oser refuser une invitation de Sasuke Uchiha ? Peut-être allions-nous tout simplement faire un scrabble ou une partie d'échec. Pourquoi pas ! J'ai toujours adoré jouer aux jeux de société, il n'y a rien de tel pour rapprocher les gens et souder les amitiés. Je suis sûr que même notre chère hokage reconnaîtrait qu'il est important que Sasuke se sente accepter par ses amis, après toutes ces années loin de Konoha. Encore de l'altruisme. Vraiment je suis trop bon, cela causera ma perte un jour.

Comment aurais-je pu me douter des intentions perverses de Sasuke?

Arrivé chez lui, à peine la porte refermée qu'il me plaqua contre le bois de la porte et sa bouche vint agresser la mienne. Étonné et choqué je ne réagis pas à son agression. Dans ce cas-là que faire si ce n'est de répondre à son baiser. Ce qui je fis bien entendu. Sa langue inquisitrice cherchait la mienne, je ne le fis pas languir et lui donnais ce qu'elle désirait. Depuis son retour j'en rêvais chaque nuit de ce baiser intense et sauvage !

Mes mains migrèrent dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau plaquant sa bouche plus fortement contre la mienne. Le goût de son baiser était délicieux, caramel et saké. De suite j'adorai. Je pense que je n'arriverai plus à m'en passer. Je fermai les yeux pour apprécier plus intensément lorsque je ressentis un manque. Sasuke venait de s'écarter de moi et me dévorait du regard.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres fines et roses avec une expression carnassière. Kami-sama j'allais être dévoré tout cru et l'idée m'excitait au plus haut point. Mon corps en feu était tout à lui.

De mon côté aussi, je pouvais le contempler de tout mon soûl et mon entrejambe était raide.

Ses cheveux mouillés indiquaient qu'il sortait sûrement la douche, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un jeans sombre qu'il ne prit pas la peine de boutonner. Mon regard détailla ses épaules larges, ses pectoraux sculptés, ses abdominaux d'acier. Mes yeux bleus suivirent la fine ligne de poils noirs qui descendait en dessous des boutons détachés pour s'attarder plus longuement sur le renflement déformant son pantalon. Son sexe érigé dépassait. A cette vision je me mordis les lèvres. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Pas de sous-vêtement !

Je me retins à grande peine de saigner du nez et tomber à la renverse. A cet instant précis, Sasuke était l'image même du mot bandant. Non, il était l'incarnation d'un des sept péchés capitaux, la luxure. Il était un concentré de testostérone, de sensualité et de sexe.

Ai-je dit que j'avais une légère préférence pour les bruns ? Sasuke était complètement mon type d'homme. Brun, ténébreux, sexy et surtout un dominant en puissance.

Mes mains s'aventuraient vers ses tablettes de chocolats lorsque Sasuke les stoppa en chemin et vint les emprisonner en les maintenant fermement au-dessus de ma tête avant de revenir m'embrasser avec encore plus de bestialité. Voracement il me mordit les lèvres, je gémissais tout en tentant de reprendre mon souffle dans cet échange intense.

Sa bouche délaissa mes lèvres pour partir caresser mon téton rosé, mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Son souffle brûlant tout contre ma peau me grisait. C'était bon. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou parsemant leur trajet de baisers ou de petites morsures qui m'excitaient toujours un peu plus. Il s'arrêta sur ma clavicule et planta férocement ses dents dans ma chair. Je laissai échapper un petit cri. Il me marquait comme un animal. Ce mec était un sauvage, j'adorai !

D'un coup de hanche, il frappa sa virilité contre la mienne. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Avec son genou, il m'obligea à écarter un peu plus les jambes alors qu'il continuait à explorer mon torse. Il plaça sa cuisse contre mon entrejambe et se mit à donner de petites impulsions rythmées par ses coups de rein mimant l'acte sexuel. J'haletai, je me cambrai pour faire rencontrer plus durement mon sexe contre sa cuisse.

Mon pantalon commençait à devenir étroit et mon sous-vêtement me faisait mal. Je bandai dur, comme un malade. J'en désirai plus.

Mes genoux me lâchèrent mais le corps de Sasuke plaqué contre le mien maintint mon équilibre précaire lorsque sa main se glissa entre nous deux et vint caresser mon sexe au travers de mon pantalon. Puis son souffle chaud effleura mon oreille et il murmura quelque chose qui me fit rougir.

« Tu m'avais dit avoir une bouche absolument fabuleuse. »

Ce mec était bandant. Ce mec était affolant. Ce mec était obscène... j'aimais, j'aimais, j'aimais.

Ce mec était horripilant comment pouvait-il insinuer des choses pareilles ? Comme si moi Naruto Uzumaki ai pu sous-entendre que j'étais le roi de la fellation... n'importe quoi !

Il mordilla doucement mes lèvres avant de les embrasser à nouveau et me faire perdre pied, encore. Sasuke embrassait comme un dieu, je fondais entre ses bras. Je grognai de frustration quand il rompit le baiser. Il ancra son regard onyx dans le mien et j'eus l'impression de défaillir. D'une main tendre, il caressa ma joue, faisant glisser avec sensualité un doigt jusque sur mes lèvres, les retraçant, me brûlant.

« Montre-moi en quoi cette petite bouche est douée. »

Juste avec ses mots j'étais au bord de la jouissance. Je fermai les yeux pour retrouver un peu de contenance. J'aurais été une fille je serais complètement trempée.

« Fais-moi une démonstration. »

OMG, cette voix ! Ok j'avoue, j'ai pu - notez que j'emploie le verbe 'pouvoir' - insinuer que je suçais bien. Tout cela juste dans le but de vérifier les préférences de Sasuke.

Ses désirs étaient des ordres. J'allai lui montré de quoi j'étais capable. Je répondis à sa provocation par un petit sourire aguicheur et soufflai tout contre son oreille.

« Tu veux que je te montre ça ici ou dans ta chambre ? »

Puis d'un coup de hanche, j'accentuai le contact de nos sexes et sentis avec satisfaction son érection taper contre ma cuisse. Il libéra mes mains et m'entraina sans perdre une seconde vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Sa chambre. Il referma le battant d'un coup de pied expert avant de me pousser sur le lit. J'atterris sur le dos alors qu'il me regardait avec une lueur prédatrice. A cet instant là je me retrouvai dans la peau du Petit Chaperon Rouge sur le point de se faire dévorer par le Grand méchant loup. La perspective était exaltante.

Sans me quitter des yeux, il fit à peine glisser son pantalon de ses hanches fines dévoilant à mon regard azur l'objet de toutes mes convoitises. Son sexe fièrement dressé aux dimensions vraiment appréciables. Sasuke nu était à couper le souffle. Parfait de partout et à son sourire narquois il le savait.

D'une démarche féline il se rapprocha de moi et caressa ma joue avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres des mots qui m'étourdirent.

« Mets-toi à genoux et suce-moi, Naruto. »

J'ai toujours trouvé le mot sucer vulgaire mais dans la bouche de Sasuke cela avait une consonance aphrodisiaque. Atrocement érotique.

Sans perdre de temps je m'exécutai en descendant du lit et me mis à genoux. Depuis le temps que je fantasmais sur ce sexe, j'allais finalement y gouter.

En douceur je palpai un peu son membre dans ma main avant de commencer à le caresser sur toute sa longueur. La texture était douce, agréable et à la fois si ferme. D'une main, je soupesai les bourses puis du bout de la langue, je les goûtai remontant lentement jusqu'au gland.

Je levai les yeux vers lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne ratait rien de ma démonstration et tombai sur son regard noir, pénétrant. Il attendait la suite, très bien il allait être servi.

Je me penchai un peu plus et pris toute sa longueur dans ma bouche, qui vint buter jusqu'à ma gorge. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, il était plus long que je ne le pensais.

Waouh, ce type était monté comme un cheval, j'adorai. Je commençai alors ma gâterie sur son sexe palpitant, allant et venant, le faisant durcir plus que cela ne pouvait être possible.

Plus je m'appliquais, plus les bruits de succion m'excitaient, mais ce qui me fit encore plus bander et rendit mon sexe douloureusement insupportable dans mon boxer furent les gémissements rauques de Sasuke. Je voulais le faire jouir, qu'il vienne dans ma bouche mais je désirais aussi qu'il me prenne violemment, profondément, sauvagement. Qu'il me fasse perdre pied, hurler, supplier, demander grâce encore et encore.

Tandis que ses mains maintenaient ma tête en place, l'empêchant de bouger tout en imprimant un rythme soutenu à la fellation, je sentis le gout doux amer de son sperme dans ma bouche. Sa main se crispa sur ma tête, sa jouissance approchait, il allait tout me donner et j'avalerai avec délice.

« Putain dobe... c'est trop bon... je vais... »

N'était-il pas trop mignon ? Absolument craquant ! Il me prévenait qu'il s'apprêtait à jouir, pas de soucis bel étalon, je ne demandai que ça. Oui je sais j'étais un peu, mais un tout peu petit allumeur mais guère plus. Voyant que je ne m'arrêtai pas, il tira mes cheveux vers l'arrière pour fixer ses onyx dans mes azurs ?

« Dis-moi que tu avales Naruto… j'ai envie de venir dans ta bouche… »

Pour toute réponse, je lui fis un immense sourire et repris son magnifique membre dans ma bouche. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Je n'étais pas une de ses conquêtes insipides qu'il ramenait pour un soir chez lui. Avec moi, il allait découvrir qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux. Je suis le meilleur. Je fis buter son sexe tout contre ma gorge et il enfonça brusquement ses ongles dans mon cuir chevelu. Il émit un cri rauque et se déversa au fond de ma gorge en plusieurs jets puissants. Délicieux !

Il libéra ma bouche de son sexe une fois qu'il eut totalement fini de jouir. D'un air gourmand, je léchai les quelques gouttes qui restaient encore sur mes lèvres. Son regard sur moi se fit plus vorace, félin. D'une main sur mon épaule, il m'allongea sur le lit et retira mes vêtements tout en caressant avec sensualité chaque partie qu'il découvrait. Mon corps était en feu, je désirais qu'il aille plus vite, qu'il cesse de jouer pour me prendre enfin même sans préparation.

J'avais chaud, de plus en plus brulant.

Finalement, il me retira mon sous-vêtement et libéra mon sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il le prit en main et lentement masturba en me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Avec son pouce, il caressa mon gland d'où coulaient des gouttes de pré-sperme, et ses lèvres caressèrent l'intérieur de mes cuisses avec délicatesse.

D'un doigt, il taquina mon intimité, retraçant le contour. Je gémis d'anticipation et instinctivement, j'écartai un peu plus mes cuisses.

Il releva la tête et je croisai le plus beau sourire de la terre. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille et murmura tout bas.

« Je n'ai plus de lubrifiant alors il va falloir faire autrement à moins que tu ne sois pas contre un peu de douleur. »

Il me prenne à sec ou autrement je m'en foutais tant que je pouvais sentir son membre en moi. Pourtant, je ne répondis rien, trop impatient pour réussir à prononce le moindre mot.

Il monta à son tour sur le lit et d'un geste autoritaire écarta un peu plus mes cuisses.

« Relève tes hanches, je vais te préparer avec ma langue … »

Sa langue ? Sa langue... un anulingus ? Me séduisait-il pour me faire faire tomber amoureux ? Quel vil pervers ! Je craquai, je l'aime ! Le rouge me monta aux joues.

Vraiment faible était la chair !

Obéissant je soulevai mes hanches lui donnant un large accès à mon intimité. Qui refuserait une telle gâterie ? Ses mains écartelèrent avec douceur mes fesses, ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Ensuite sa langue vint titiller tendrement mon intimité, faisant le tour de mon petit trou. J'eus l'impression de devenir fou. Lentement il inséra son appendice dans mon anus et je pantelai de plaisir. C'était tout bonnement divin. Il allait et venait en moi humidifiant mon intimité.

Pour un hétéro, il se débrouillait mieux que la plupart des mecs gays avec lesquels j'avais pu coucher.

Je voyais des étoiles, j'étais au septième ciel et ne voulais plus en redescendre tant le plaisir me transportait. Mais malgré tout j'en souhaitai plus, toujours plus, et tout mon corps se tendit.

Je pleurnichai presque de frustration lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se releva. Je n'eus pas le temps de me plaindre que je sentis directement deux doigts en moi. Je criais d'extase. Je le suppliais de continuer, de recommencer encore. Alors il s'exécuta me rendant encore plus soumis que je ne pouvais l'être. J'aurai pu jouir rien qu'avec ses doigts agiles.

Soudain, il stoppa ses attentions et j'ouvris les yeux que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fermés. Il me fit changer de position et je me retrouvais à quatre pattes, mon derrière offert à son regard carnassier.

Et sans autre préambule, son sexe épais s'introduisit sans douceur en moi. Mon souffle se coupa un bref instant avant de reprendre et devenir court. Il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde. La douleur était mélangée au plaisir, c'était bon. Il ne bougeait pas et je devinai ses iris sombres braqués sur moi. Il avait beau être un peu bestial mais il en restait tout de même assez doux. Il attendit que je lui donne mon accord pour pouvoir bouger.

« Bouge Sas'ke, je t'en prie, bouge… »

Je commençai à bouger mon bassin, faisant rencontrer mes fesses à son bas-ventre. Il agrippa violemment mes hanches avant de se mettre à bouger avec force. Son sexe entrait et sortait sans un instant de pause. Il maltraitait mon anus de la plus merveilleuse des manières. J'haletai, gémis, grognai, couinai, criai. En temps normal je n'étais pas aussi bruyant mais Sasuke était plus que doué. Simplement unique. Il m'offrait ma meilleure baise depuis très longtemps.

Je tentai de tourner un peu la tête, espérant un baiser, une caresse supplémentaire pour me perdre encore plus que cela n'était possible. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, je me mordis la lèvre d'une manière taquine, une étincelle de luxure dans mes azurs. Il grogna avant de sortir entièrement de moi et de se rengainer avec brutalité. Je poussai un petit cri qu'il étouffa de sa bouche. C'était bon ! Diablement délicieux. Comment faisait-il cela ?

Il se mit à me pilonner avec plus de force. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, j'en oubliai même mon prénom, je ne connaissais plus que le sien et le répétais comme une litanie. Plus rien n'existait à part son sexe allant et venant en moi. Jamais aucun de mes amants occasionnels ne m'avait autant fait crier et donner du plaisir.

Sa main se posa sur mon pénis et commença à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de rein. J'oubliai même qu'il me fallait respirer au moment où je me libérai dans sa main et que je sentis mes chairs se contracter autour de son membre.

Kami-sama que c'était bon.

J'eus l'impression de mourir tellement c'était délicieux. Je n'arrivai même pas à m'inquiéter lorsqu'il jouit à son tour. Avait-il mis un préservatif ? Sur le coup, je m'en foutais complètement seul l'orgasme dévastateur que je venais d'avoir m'importait. Je pris un pied d'enfer, phénoménal. Je n'étais rien d'autre que sensation et plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa virilité se retirera de moi et j'entendis le bruit spécifique d'une capote que l'on enlevait. Lui au moins y avait pensé.

Il s'allongea ensuite à mes côtés, le souffle aussi court que le mien, il me regarda et me fit un immense sourire. Dieu, comme il était beau ! D'une main hésitante, je caressai son torse parfait dessinant de petites arabesques. Il murmura quelque chose tout contre mon oreille, et je souris.

« Tu es la meilleure baise de ma vie, Dobe. »

Je lui avais bien dit, qu'après moi il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner avec ses conquêtes insipides. Non, non, je ne sous-entendais pas que je voulais le garder pour moi, sortir avec un sex-symbol est bien trop compliqué et risqué pour ma vie.

« Je crois que je vais te garder pour moi, Naruto... rien que pour moi. Tu m'appartiens Dobe. »

Sauf bien sûr s'il insiste. Qui suis-je pour refuser une proposition de Sasuke Uchiha ? S'il veut faire de moi son petit ami ou sex-friend, pas de soucis, je prends.

Faible est la chair.

Donc vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne lui ai rien demandé mais c'est lui qui est venu à moi. Je ne suis pas fautif mais juste une pauvre victime d'un odieux complot visant à l'intégrité de ma personne. Oui je ne mâche pas mes mots l'on m'en veut personnellement. Car si Sasuke me voulait pour lui seul, pourquoi son frère me poursuivait-il aussi ?

Qu'ai-je donc fait aux membres de cette famille ?

A suivre…


End file.
